Burston Prime
| introduced = Update 11.5 }} The Burston Prime is an ancient Orokin burst-fire assault rifle that serves as an upgraded version of the Burston. Compared to its predecessor, the Burston Prime features higher damages across the board, and a slightly higher status chance, making it a direct upgrade from the standard Burston. Like the standard Burston, the Burston Prime is signature for its three-round burst mechanic, making it difficult for some Tenno to use, but rewarding if one can learn the patterns. The Burston Prime can be sold for . Characteristics Advantages: *Low recoil *Compared to the normal Burston : **Higher base damage. **Slanted slightly towards Slash damage. **Faster rate of fire. (Quicker bursts) **Higher Status Chance. **Much higher accuracy due to higher burst speed. Disadvantages: *Burst-fire punishes missed shots more than automatic fire. *Linearly less efficient. Sometimes a target may only die with four bullets, requiring another burst to be fired. *Semi-automatic weapons suffer rate of fire drops when frame rates are non-ideal. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *The Burston Prime comes stock with a polarity. Tips *The Burston Prime has a fast burst, making it decent in long-range combat. *This weapon's Status Chance makes it more likely to deal Elemental procs than the usual Burston. Its chance to proc is at least 38.6% for each burst. *The Burston has arguably better ammo efficiency than the Soma or Synapse due to its burst-fire nature. *This weapon's burst-rate is affected by fire-rate mods, but its fire-rate during bursts is not. *It isn't advised to put a Heavy Caliber on the Burston Prime. You'll end with a very powerful close to mid-long range gun but the major problem will reside in landing all your shots at long range. This weapon is meant to be played as a support-dps firearm and therefore it can be better to sacrifice power for efficiency, especially to make all your shots hit the ennemy, even behind cover. It's up to the player to choose which way to play it but he will better benefit of its perfect accuracy and take time to make all his bullets matter. Trivia *The pointed end below the barrel of the Burston Prime is used as a guiding tip for aiming. It can be mistaken for a bayonet. *The Burston Prime has noticeably less golden ornamentation than previous Prime weapons. **The Burston Prime may have been designed for actual combat, in contrast to the ornamental nature of other Prime weaponry. *At the time of its release, the Burston Prime was the first Prime weapon whose component drops were exclusive to the Orokin Derelict instead of the Orokin Void. Update 12 has since moved some component drops into the Void. Media Burston Prime Codex.jpg|The Burston Prime as it appears in the Codex Burston prime look.jpg|burston prime stats Warframe0082.jpg|burston prime polarity Burston Prime_1.jpg|Burston Prime BurstonPrime_2.jpg|Burston Prime BurstonPrime_3.jpg|Burston Prime A Gay Guy Reviews Burston Prime, The Best of Both Worlds? See also *Burston, the non-Prime variant of this weapon. *Sicarus Prime, the pistol counterpart. *Sicarus, the non-Prime pistol counterpart. *Hind, a Grineer burst-fire weapon. *Prime, the original Orokin weapon or Warframe. de:Burston Prime Category:Prime Category:Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 11